


moondust

by trxshyghoul



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, DNF, Dreams, Gen, Heavy Angst, I apologize in advance, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Pining, Rain, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men, song: Moondust (Jaymes Young), still have no clue how tagging works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshyghoul/pseuds/trxshyghoul
Summary: Dream's feelings for George have started to consume his life and he has to make a choice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	moondust

**Author's Note:**

> super short one shot based off of moondust by jaymes young   
> enjoy :)

The light pitter-patter of raindrops falling atop the roof was the only thing that could be heard within the walls of the large estate where a certain dirty blond content creator resided. It had been quiet for a long while in that house, the last sort of conversation Dream had with someone else dating back a few days. It was lonely, but comforting. 

For being in Florida, Dream’s room was oddly cool, blocking out the intense humidity that would come once the rain would stop. He didn’t want it to stop. 

The tall man had been lying on his back, sprawled out against the sheets of his large bed, transfixed with his ceiling. The environment around him seemed to dissipate as he slowly felt himself slip from reality as he shut his eyes. Dream laid there, eyes closed, as his mind slowly filled with sweet memories and thoughts of his best friend. 

Sweet thoughts of George. 

It was almost sickening the way Dream had been spending most of his time thinking these thoughts of his closest friend. He would always,  _ always,  _ feel guilty about it after, sweet thoughts muddled over quickly by ones of disgust and bitterness. 

It had been happening for a while, the feelings for George growing within him after every call. At one point, Dream had longed to keep hearing George’s voice that once their calls ended, he would rewatch vods and other videos that included George. He let himself indulge in this for a while, stopping abruptly once he had realized the true feelings he had towards his brunette friend. 

Dream stopped himself from talking to George this whole week. 

He hated the feeling of seeing his close friend as something more, as the feelings that had formed would never be reciprocated. He knew this for sure, George was straight and, quite frankly, not in any position to be in a committed relationship. A lump had started to form in Dream’s throat at the thought of this, trying his best to hold back tears that desperately wanted to come from his tired eyes. 

He hadn’t been sleeping well either, he spent nights twisting and turning around on his mattress as he was unable to get into a comfortable position and, once he did, he’d rip himself out of his sleep to avoid the dreams he had of his friend. 

Dream felt so guilty. 

The tears that had formed were practically aching to fall, but Dream wiped them away before they got the chance. He was sick of crying, sick of feeling guilty all the damn time. George had consumed his thoughts, he was all the dirty blond thought about. Every little thing would remind him of his friend and it started to make him feel sick. 

Dream sat up in bed, bitter thoughts consumed his mind which started to impact his breathing. He tried his best to ground himself, looking at different colored objects in his dark room and focusing on the light tapping the raindrops made once they hit his roof. It all became too much too fast, the tears from earlier coming back and finally falling. 

During times like this, Dream would turn to George for help. The brunette would fill his ears with comforting words that would make the heavy feeling on his chest dissipate. 

Except this time, that wasn’t an option. 

The thought of this made the heavy feeling on his chest increase, as well as his breathing. The attack was powerful, but after many shedded tears and grounding techniques, the ability to breathe became manageable again. Dream sat there on his bed, numb.

This started happening more and more during the week where the two weren’t speaking as frequently. It was a problem, definitely, and Dream wished it would stop. 

The dirty blonde slumped back into his cold sheets, finally drifting off into blissful sleep. 

The smell of salty ocean air filled Dream’s nose as he found himself on a beach, as well as a weight that could be felt on his lap. 

“Dream? Are you okay?”

Dream froze, slowly looking down to his lap to where his doe eyed friend was lying and staring right up at him. He felt his breath catch in his throat. 

_ Another dream.  _

“Dream?”

“O-oh, I-i’m fine,” Dream stuttered out. 

The brunette lifted himself off the blond’s lap, positioning himself in front of the other and sitting with his legs crossed. 

“You don’t seem fine, Dream.” 

Dream looked away, his heart racing in his chest. 

“You can talk to me you know, I’m always here for you,” George said, settling a hand on Dream’s knee which made the taller jump.

“It’s me, isn’t it.”

Dream looked at George, a genuine expression pasted on the Brit’s face, and sighed. 

“It’s always you, George.” 

George hummed, “What happened today, Dream?”

“What always happens, you consume my thoughts, I feel guilty so I panic, and now here we are. God, it's so ironic, this is fucked. My brain is fucked.” 

George smiled, “Dream, I’ve told you before--”

“That you consuming my mind isn’t healthy and I should find a way to get over you. I know, George, but God it’s so hard--”

“Just, listen to me.”

Dream re-positioned himself, straightening his back and keeping his mouth shut in order to hear George’s words. 

“You have to let me go.” 

Dream could hear a ringing in his ears, his breathing increasing and hands growing sweaty. 

“Stop, don’t freak out. Let your feelings for me go, I’m telling you this because you need to hear it. I consume you, it's basically obsession at this point. You know how unhealthy that can get, I mean just look at how you’ve been carrying yourself this week alone.”

Dream winced. 

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself, Clay, because of me.”

Dream sighed, succumbing to George’s use of his real name, he was being genuine. 

“I-I can’t let go that easily--”

“I know, I know it’ll be hard for you to drop these feelings, but it's for the better.” 

George inched himself closer, cupping a hand on Dream’s cheek in order to maintain eye contact. 

“You have to let me go, Clay, not just for you. But for me, for us.” 

Dream awoken in a cold sweat, his heart beating at the walls of his chest, tears falling down the side of his face. He pushed himself upright and watched as the tears fell on his sheets, he felt himself shudder before finally letting those encased tears out. Sobs racked his body as the floodgates opened, nose becoming stuffy and breathing quickening. 

It would take ten minutes for Dream to let out the tears.

Once he had calmed down, the blond ripped the sheets off his body, as the cool room from earlier had turned to be unbearably hot, and got up to exit his home entirely. 

The rain had been coming down harder than earlier. Dream didn’t care that he would get wet and laid himself in his front yard, eyes tracing the stars in the sky. 

_ I have to let you go.  _

The phrase echoed in his mind and Dream sighed. He laid on the grass until the sky had turned into a soft yellow-orange and his night clothes became soaked. 

_ For us.  _

The bright sun had moved upwards on the horizon, giving Dream that sense of encouragement of a new day. 

The encouragement he needed to bury the love he had for his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> made this in order to spark some inspiration for writing more chapters for my usual fic (update coming soon btw)   
> comments and kudos are well appreciated <3  
> (if this upset you, you should read my actual fic filled with fluff lol jk u dont have to)


End file.
